1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for power optimization of the travel mode in a vehicle/train having an overall route subdivided into a number of sections, according to the preamble of the single patent claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
When schedules for rail traffic are drawn up, time reserves for unforeseen events and adverse operating conditions are included in the plans. Since during real journeys the operating conditions are typically more favorable than assumed in the planning, the time reserves which arise become available for other purposes. A particularly practical use of the time reserves is the saving of power by means of a suitable travel mode of the vehicle/train.
In this connection, DE 30 26 652 A1, DD 255 132 A1 and EP 0 467 377 B1 disclose methods relating to how a vehicle is moved in a power-optimal manner between two stops. In the case of long routes, a subdivision into a number of sections is proposed, an optimum partial solution being determined in each section, and the overall solution resulting from the combination of the partial solutions. The proposed methods for power optimization in each case take into consideration the overall route between two stops. However, no management of time reserves is carried out.
The uncertainty in the operating sequence, because the time reserves are provided in the schedule, is a maximum at the starting stop (starting station) and decreases continuously with increasing proximity to the destination stop (destination station). The operation of taking the decrease in uncertainty into account is traditionally carried out in route schedules in the form of times of passage for selected points on the route. At the same time, the time reserve is distributed uniformly over the overall route.
DE30 26 652 A1 and EP 0 467 377 B1 concern a system structure in which methods for power minimization can be realized, account being taken of an overall route between two stops (stop stations). In the case of long routes, this can lead to real-time predefinitions for the solution by the method disadvantageously not being complied with.
The previously known methods for power optimization take only inadequate account of the requirement for robustness of the operating sequence, which is to be increased using time reserves in the schedule. They are suitable only to an inadequate extent for use under real-time conditions.
The invention is based on the object of specifying an improved method for power optimization of the travel mode in a vehicle/train having an overall route subdivided into a number of sections.
This object is achieved, in conjunction with the features of the preamble, by the features specified in the defining part of the single claim.
The advantages which can be achieved by the invention consist in particular in the fact that the optimization calculation by means of an optimization algorithm is in each case carried out only for a limited route area. As a result, the necessary outlay on calculation is limited which permits the application of the optimization under real-time conditions, even over long overall routes. The robustness of the operating sequence is increased. At the same time, the travel mode implemented is power-optimal. xe2x80x9cRobustnessxe2x80x9d means that, even in the case of long overall routes and unforeseen events, punctual arrival of the vehicle/train at the destination stop is ensured.
Further advantages of the proposed method emerge from the following description.